


Of Parties, Buffalo Dip, and Self Doubt

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not between Tomoe and Moca, Parties, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: As Tomoe looks for Moca at a party, she ponders the  nature of her past relationship and the beauty of her current one.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Udagawa Tomoe, Udagawa Tomoe/Original Female Character (past relationship)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Of Parties, Buffalo Dip, and Self Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever make a summary that doesn’t overdramatize the actual content of the fic. No, no I will not. Warning for a brief mention of cheating. It’s not that big but if it’s something that bothers you please be aware of it. Other than that, please enjoy!

Tomoe was nervous as she searched the party for Moca. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her, it was just… ever since Kaoru had moved away for college the people around the school had begun treating her differently. It’s like they expected her to be this super Princely figure like Kaoru and that just wasn’t her. Not that there was anything wrong with Kaoru, outside of Afterglow she was probably one of her best friends and to this day she turned to her for advice on occasion. They were just different. Very different, and suddenly being expected to fill her role was stressful. Even if she tried to memorize a little something about all the girls who came up to her, she just couldn’t. She wasn’t used to reaching that far out of her sphere of friends for too long, and people were starting to catch on. 

Tomoe had only had 2 girlfriends in the 3 month period since she had officially been crowned the Prince of Haneoka. All of the sudden she had people confessing to her left and right. She could barely take three steps without hearing someone scream her name. And it wasn’t that she hated her fans or anything like that, it was just too much sometimes. There was an upside to it though, the cute girl in class 3A had asked her out after all. Tomoe usually wasn’t one for romance, but she seemed nice and funny and Tomoe really thought they could make it work. Unfortunately Hana didn’t think the same. About a month into the relationship, Tomoe caught her kissing another girl at a party. It was absolutely devastating for Tomoe and it felt like forever before she got back into prime condition. Thankfully she had the rest of Afterglow to pick her up, especially Moca. Moca had been surprisingly helpful during her slump and they had grown a lot closer. Somewhere along the way it had just naturally translated to them dating. 

Which brings us back to the present. Tomoe knew it was irrational to be worried about Moca doing that to her because it was  _ Moca _ , but she couldn’t help it. Her brain kept turning to the worst case scenario. Finally after searching the main area where everyone was dancing she went to the kitchen. If Moca wasn’t harassing everyone out there then she had to be ransacking the kitchen otherwise… 

Luckily she didn’t have to think past that because there Moca was sitting on the counter, stuffing her face with buffalo dip. Moca’s face was smeared with the dip and she had dropped some on her flannel but Tomoe was sure she was the most beautiful thing to ever exist. 

“Tomo-chin. You found me.” 

“Yeah well you didn’t exactly make it easy.”

“That’s not important babe. Come sit with me.”

“I don’t know Moca, I should probably get back to the party soon…”

“Wow, do you not wanna spend time with the beautiful Moca-chan? That hurts Tomo-chin.”

“We can’t have that can we. Alright scoot over, I guess I can sit with you for a bit.” 


End file.
